The background art in floor stands for surgical microscopes provides little space for physicians and their assistants to maneuver around the stand or the medical device. This invention supplies a need for a surgical microscope floor stand that can unobtrusively fit within a small or crowded room while simultaneously providing the physician or other personnel additional space around the microscope and patient for ease of positioning or maneuvering.